Stuck on you
by Pitite BiBiche
Summary: Jack et Sam partagent leur premier vrai baiser dans d'étranges circonstances.  Traduction d'une fic écrite par gatehead81.


**Auteur:** gatehead81

**Traductrice:** BiBiche

**Résumé:** Jack et Sam partagent leur premier vrai baiser dans d'étranges cisconstances

**Pairing: **Jack/Sam. Rated K+

**Spoiler:** Saison 2. Ne pas prendre en compte l'épisode "_The Broca Divide_"

**Genre:** Humour/Romance.

**N/A:** Je remercie tout d'abord Gatehead81 pour m'avoir donné sa permission de traduire et poster sa fic, ensuite je remercie Meloe pour sa relecture.

**STUCK ON YOU**

C'était la cinquième fois en moins de deux ans que Sam s'était retrouvée clouée au sol par le colonel O'Neill et une fois encore ce n'était pas de la façon dont elle l'aurait souhaité ou imaginé. Il gémissait et elle pouvait à peine respirer. "_Monsieur?_" croassa-t-elle.

"_Gaaahhh!_" S'écria-t-il et essaya de soulager son second de son poids, mais il n'arrivait à rien, il était coincé. Il faisait sombre et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était réellement passé. "Que... qu'est qu'il s'est passé? "Il avait essayé de parler normalement, mais tout était sorti de travers.

"_O__n est sous les décombres_". Sam pouvait à peine parler. "Impossible de ... Monsieur, je ne peux pas ..." Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais cela ne servit à rien. Elle avait besoin qu'il soulève tout son poids de sa poitrine. Quand était-il devenu si lourd?

Jack ressentit une douleur déchirante à travers lui, quelque chose était enfoncée dans sa jambe, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait, mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait même pas remarqué. Il avait été trop occupé à essayer de faire penser son cerveau à nouveau. Il respira fortement, la poussière dans l'air se prit dans ses poumons et il ne put s'empêcher de commencer à tousser douloureusement.

Sam avait les yeux fermés. Le colonel toussait directement sur son visage et elle n'avait pas assez de place pour déplacer sa tête. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et elle espérait aussi qu'il ne lui vomirait pas dessus.

Jack lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de la quinte de toux qui venait de le secouer. Juste après qu'il ait commencé il se rendit compte qu'il toussait directement sur elle, mais il ne pouvait pas déplacer sa tête sur le côté, quelque chose le retenait encore à partir du cou. Oh mon dieu, il était paralysé! Le choc stoppa sa toux, et lentement il réalisa qu'il n'était absolument pas paralysé, il souffrait beaucoup trop pour ça. Quelque chose de chaud coula dans ses yeux, il cligna pour s'en débarrasser.

Sam cracha le sang de Jack qui avait coulé dans sa bouche ouverte. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer et l'assaut de ses différents fluides corporels la faisait paniquer. "_Colonel O'Neill, Monsieur?_" Sa voix était trop aiguë, elle lutta pour garder le contrôle.

"_Ouais Carter._" Répondit-il faiblement d'une voix cassée, pas du tout le ton calme et rassurant qu'il avait espéré.

"_Y a-t-il un moyen que vous puissiez vous déplacer, même un tout petit peu. Je ne peux pas respirer et vous saignez sur mon visage._"

"_Je saigne?_" Les yeux de Jack s'ouvrirent, dans la pénombre il pouvait voir les éclaboussures sombres qui tombaient sur son capitaine, et il commença à paniquer à l'idée d'être blessé si gravement qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Puis il assimila ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer? Luttant, il réussit à dégager un bras, en poussant de toutes ses forces et le tonnerre retentit tout autour de lui.

Le maudit tas de pierres bougea et Sam put respirer à nouveau. Non pas que cela soit une bonne chose. La poussière de calcaire brûla alors douloureusement dans leurs poumons et elle se mit à tousser en même temps que le colonel souffrait d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Et il y avait un nouveau problème. Des éclairs de douleur la parcouraient, du dos de sa main jusqu'à son bras tout entier. Elle reconnut l'intensité caractéristique de la souffrance, sachant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'os cassés. Sa main gauche avait été complètement prise au piège par un rocher lors de l'effondrement. "_Oh, dieuuuuuuuu!_"

"_Haaarrrrgggg!_" Cria le colonel avec empathie. "_Qu'est-il arrivé?_" demanda-t-il, vaguement conscient qu'il aurait pu demander auparavant.

"_Pierres_". Répondit simplement Sam, sachant que c'était suffisant.

"_Pierres_". Répéta Jack, en essayant de donner une signification au mot. Soudain, il comprit et il sut finalement ce qu'il s'était passé. Le stupide plafond de la grotte s'était effondré sur eux. "_Danny, Teal'c?_" Demanda-t-il.

"_Toujours à la surface_." Sam savait à présent qu'elle devait atteindre la radio, mais ses deux mains étaient complètement immobilisées. "_Colonel, pouvez-vous atteindre votre radio?_"

Il changea de position et de la terre se déplaça autour d'eux, tombant sur sa nuque, le figeant dans ses mouvements. ''_D'accord ce n'est pas une bonne idée._'' Son cerveau se mit finalement à fonctionner normalement ... ou quelque chose qui s'en approchait.

"_Non, Monsieur._" Acquiesça Sam, pleinement consciente de l'évolution de la tension de son corps. "Peut-être qu'ils ont entendu l'effondrement et qu'ils sont déjà en train d'essayer de nous sortir de là?"

"_Bien pensé Capitaine, gardez-ça en tête._" Jack savait qu'il semblait désespéré, mais il l'était. Ce n'était pas sa notion d'une journée amusante.

Carter ne prit pas la peine de s'embarrasser du sempiternel "Oui monsieur", la situation était un peu trop étriquée pour le protocole militaire au complet. De plus son visage était vraiment abîmé et elle avait besoin de toute son énergie pour s'empêcher de laisser transparaître son horreur. Ses beaux traits étaient abîmés et horribles. Elle savait que c'était juste le jeu de la demi-lumière et le sang, mais son esprit était encore rempli d'adrénaline et envisageait le pire des cas et pour quelque raison il s'était focalisé sur le fait qu'elle était clouée au sol par un orc du Seigneur des Anneaux. Elle secoua la stupide idée hors de son esprit et essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus concret.

"_Carter?_"

"_Colonel?_"

"_Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici?_"

"_Je n'ai aucune idée Monsieur. __Comme je l'ai dit peut-être Dan- _"

"_Ouais, bien sûr, mais ne nous auraient-ils pas déjà trouvé à présent si c'était le cas?_"

Il marqua un point. "_Peut-être ... sans doute ... ouais._" Elle avait trop mal pour prétendre à l'optimisme.

Jack soupira et laissa tomber sa tête dans son cou. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il soit outrageusement proche de son second et que, dans ces circonstances, il aurait dû être celui qui essaye de comprendre tout cela, il avait bien trop mal. Le corps de Sam bougea sous le sien et il choisit de se concentrer sur la douleur qu'il endurait plutôt que sur la fine silhouette de son corps pressée contre le sien. Comme si c'était le moment pour ça! Comme s'il y avait jamais eu un bon moment pour ça!

Pendant longtemps, ils se contentèrent de rester là, aucun d'eux ne sachant quoi faire et tous deux espérant que quelqu'un les trouverait. Puis Jack perdit toute sensation dans la jambe gauche. "_Sam, je ne sens plus ma jambe._"

"Le syndrome d'écrasement, Monsieur, il n'est pas rare pour les gens dans notre position d'en faire l'expérience."

_"Comment a-t-on pu se faire baiser à ce point là ?"_

Sam se mit à rire, malgré elle. «baiser» était la description exacte de leur situation. _"Non, Monsieur, pas totalement baisés, pas encore en tout cas._" Ça n'était pas sorti comme elle l'aurait voulu, ça avait sonné taquin. Il la dévisagea, les sourcils levés.

Jack se sentit éclater de rire. "_Eh bien autant je souhaite rectifier ça, Capitaine je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée à l'heure actuelle, qu'en dites-vous?_"

Elle eut un petit rire. "_Non, Monsieur, nous pourrions faire trembler la terre!_"

Il riait encore et il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi, la situation n'était pas drôle du tout et pourtant il s'entendit dire lui-même. "_Je remuerai ciel et terre pour vous Carter, vous le savez._"

_"Oui monsieur je le sais, mais maintenant je me contenterais de simplement la terre._"

Il l'écoutait alors que son rire continuait après que le sien se soit arrêté. Puis il réussit à bouger sa main, le seul élément de son corps qu'il pouvait déplacer, s'affairant sur le visage de son second, cherchant à essuyer la saleté, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait que l'étaler davantage. _"Bon sang Carter, je suis désolé._"

Elle dégrisa et le regarda. "_Pour quoi?_"

_"Je ne sais pas vraiment. D'être coincé dans un trou avec moi. Pour ne pas être capable de penser à un moyen de nous sortir de cette situation. Pour ..._" Ses yeux tombèrent dans ses yeux bleus. Même dans la pénombre, il pouvait voir leur teinte. Quelque chose se déclencha à l'intérieur de lui et il fit la meilleure et la plus stupide chose de sa vie. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et il ne lâcha pas. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner, mais elle ne protesta pas. En fait, elle l'embrassait en retour. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cela.

Ils étaient pris au piège dans une grotte où l'oxygène se raréfiait et si quelqu'un ne venait pas les chercher rapidement ils allaient probablement mourir de leurs blessures, mais à ce moment précis Samantha Carter s'en fichait. Jack O'Neill était en train de l'embrasser et c'était merveilleux. Il finit par rompre le baiser et elle le poursuivit immédiatement, attrapant ses lèvres par deux fois avant que sa tête soit hors de sa portée. Il était devenu parfaitement immobile, les yeux étroitement fermés.

"_Merde_". s'écria-t-il doucement.

"_Monsieur?_"

"_Exactement._"

Sam ne comprit pas, qu'est-ce que s'était supposé signifier ? Lentement, elle comprit. Saint Hannah l'air se raréfiait ici.

_" Ah, colonel ..." _

_"Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je suis désolé Sam."_

"_Hey ne vous inquiétez pas. Si je dois mourir ici, je préfère mourir heureuse._" Elle tenta d'hausser les épaules mais échoua. "_Vous pourrez toujours blâmer le manque d'oxygène._"

_"Est-ce que c'est ça, le manque d'oxygène ? Je me demandais! Moi qui pensait que c'était ma proximité avec vous qui provoquait ça ..._" Il se rendit compte qu'il parlait encore à voix haute. Elle le regardait maintenant et pas d'une façon qu'il avait vu auparavant. Qu'avait-elle dit à propos de mourir heureuse? Son esprit travaillait trop lentement. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Prudemment, il utilisa ses doigts pour dégager ses cheveux en arrière de son visage, il avait besoin d'être certain. Il pourrait avoir un tas d'ennuis concernant cette situation, il en était sûr Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il n'avait aucun problème à paniquer sur les significations de sa réponse. Soudain, il prit conscience d'une sensation nouvelle. Il semblait que sa main n'était pas la seule partie de son corps qui était libre de se déplacer après tout. "_Oh dieu!_" Il transféra son poids entrainant la chute d'un peu plus de terre sur son visage.

_"Monsieur s'il vous plaît ne bougez pas. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec votre « avant-bras » qui me rentre dedans._" Sam cligna des yeux, est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de dire ça. A en juger par le regard du colonel, elle l'avait bel et bien dit.

Pour essayer de se distraire de son commentaire, il enleva la boue de sa joue. "_Fermez-les yeux_." Ordonna-t-il doucement.

Sam sentit son souffle alors qu'il soufflait les fines particules de poussière hors son visage.

"_Est-ce mieux?_" Demanda-t-il doucement.

"_Oui, mieux._". Elle pouvait à peine parler tant elle était troublée. "_Mais ils y en a encore dans ma bouche_". "Tais-toi Sam!" C'était la situation la plus ridicule qu'elle n'avait jamais vécue, mais avec tous ses discours de proximité et l'excitation croissante du Colonel, elle se sentait étourdie et un peu téméraire. Sa bouche était à nouveau sur la sienne et elle sentit les battements de son cœur augmenter. Sa langue courait sur le bord de ses lèvres et elle les entrouvrit pour lui, toute douleur physique oubliée.

Il y avait juste assez d'espace pour qu'il se glisse dans sa bouche et goute l'âcreté de la saleté et le goût du fer de son propre sang. Elle dirigea sa langue granuleuse le long de la sienne et il se surprit à rire dans sa bouche. Aussi vite qu'il était possible il fut encore une fois dégrisé, elle ne riait pas, elle était exigeante. Il était étonné de voir comment, malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger un muscle, il pouvait quand-même savoir qu'elle le désirait. Quelque chose lui parlait, c'était peut-être son parfum. Ou peut-être même sa respiration saccadée, la sensation des battements de son cœur contre le sien. Il ne savait pas, il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Tout ce qui importait, c'était que Sam Carter avait envie de lui. Lui et son Capitaine partageaient leur premier vrai baiser.

Toutes ses attentions étaient totalement tournées vers elle lorsque Sam remarqua la colonne de lumière se formant au dessus de la tête du colonel. Il lui fallu un moment pour déterminer ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un visage apparu et qu'un cri lui échappa qu'il s'écarta d'elle.

_"Capitaine Carter, colonel O'Neill. __C'est bon de voir que vous vous en sortiez bien dans ces circonstances difficiles_." Le ton du Jaffa était plus qu'un peu ironique.

Jack se figea et observa Sam, l'expression d'un enfant prit la main dans la boîte à cookies gravée sur ses traits. Il savait qu'il affichait la même expression. Il savait aussi par la chaleur qui s'étendait sur son cou qu'il était de la même couleur rouge brillant. Pour tenter de calmer la situation il fit confiance à sa bonne vieille méthode. "_Il était plus que temps Teal'c, vous comptez nous sortir d'ici ou quoi?_" Sous lui Carter sourit. L'homme et son amour du sarcasme.

The end


End file.
